


A Free Meal ;)

by Mickey_99



Series: The Laser Craze [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fuck tagging, I hate tagging, Love, M/M, Selling out, i did tags, it is the bane of my exsistance, like just read the story, there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: Kunimi just wants a free meal... By whatever means
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira
Series: The Laser Craze [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852192
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121





	A Free Meal ;)

The next time they chose to go to laser tag Hinata was even more excited than the last time. Bouncing in his seat and talking excitedly to Kageyama who was pretending to be annoyed, but there was a small smile on the setter’s face that gave away his real emotions.

Once again, when they got there, they were handed their vests and earpieces.

“Hey Shouyou,” Kunimi says smiling as he put on his vest,” That little trick won’t work a second time. I was promised a free meal if we won this.”

“GWAAH!?” Hinata shouts,” You’d rather shoot me and get a free meal than kiss me at laser tag!?”

“Sorry Sho,” Kunimi smirks doing the Velcro up,” But even you wouldn’t pass up a free meal. And besides,” Kunimi pulls Hinata in closer and kisses the shorter boy on the nose teasingly,” I can kiss and take you out.”

“We’ll see,” Hinata says smiling. “May the best team win then.”

Meanwhile Kageyama was angrily glaring at Oikawa,” I am going to win this time,” Kageyama says annoyed,” Kissing me won’t work this time. I know your game now.”

The game started and it immediately clear that this game would be more intense than the last one when Noya mounted Mad Dog's back and started shooting wildly.

“KARASUNO FIGHT!!!!!!!” Noya screams as he fires every direction he could. Mad Dog was doing his best to shoot Noya, but the libero had his legs wrapped around the boy’s arms, locking them into place.

Suga was chasing Oikawa down the corridor in a flash of motion.

“I am coming for you Shittykawa!!!” Suga yells before leaping through the air and tackling Oikawa right before shooting the male right in the vest.

“KARASUNO!!!” Suga shouts and runs to where Noya had just gotten shot by Hanimaki. Suga takes out Hanimaki and then Matsukawa. “EAT SHIT AOBA JOHSAI!”

Suddenly Suga is shot down by Kunimi who fires before hiding again, and then fires again at Kageyama who had just taken out Kindaichi again.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Kindaichi shouts angrily,” EVERY GODDAMN TIME IT’S YOU!”

Hinata fires rapidly in the general direction of Mad Dog who was somehow still standing. Hinata gets lucky and receives his first hit on another player in the entire game.

“NICE KILL HINATA!!!” Tanaka says barreling past after Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi turns and fires rapidly at Tanaka, taking him out and then taking out Asahi who was not far behind, hiding.

Hinata squeaks as he realizes its just him and Daichi up against Yahaba, Kunimi, and Iwaizumi.

Hinata fires nervously at Yahaba and squeaks in surprise when he lands the shot. Hinata also immediately dives for cover because then Kunimi is firing at him suddenly.

He hears a shout from Iwaizumi and a cheer from Daichi. Iwaizumi was out. Then Daichi groaned.

DAMNIT. It was Hinata against Kunimi again. Hinata is lost in thought about what to do when he feels a hand on his shoulder, and he yelps.

“I thought I would return the favor,” Kunimi says pressing Hinata up against the wall and pinning Hinata’s hands above his head. “I think it’s my turn to kiss and kill you.”

Kunimi presses his lips up against Hinata’s and pulls the smaller boy into himself.

Kunimi is about to end the game when Hinata gets a brilliant idea. Hinata leans in and whispers something into Kunimi’s ear.

“Goddamnit,” Iwaizumi says annoyed,” Are all our laser tag games going to end with those two making out.”

Then something weird happens. Kunimi stiffens up on the camera before grabbing Hinata’s laser and shooting himself with it.

Oikawa gapes at the screen for a moment,” Did Kunimi just- “

“Black Widow himself?” Kageyama finishes,” But I thought you guys offered him free food!?”

“Who turns down free food!?” Kindaichi asks in utter shock as Kunimi grins at Hinata before hugging him and kissing him again.

“What just happened?” Iwaizumi asks in shock,” What did that little vixen offer Kunimi?”

“Maybe he didn’t offer anything,” Noya says dramatically,” Maybe he just couldn’t take the life of his lover. OH, THE ROMANCE!!! THE TRAJEDY!!!”

Noya collapses onto the ground in a mocking grief-stricken way.

“You do realizes no one actually dies in this game, right?” Asahi asks Noya.

“Our pride can die, and that is close enough,” Noya says standing back up.

“ALL THE MORE REASON FOR KUNIMI NOT TO COMMIT SEPEKU!!!” Kindaichi yells.

Suddenly, Hinata and Kunimi walk out and all eyes are on them.

“What did you offer him, you vixen!?” Oikawa asks pointing at Hinata accusingly.

Hinata flushes red before turning away embarrassed,” I didn’t offer him anything,” Hinata says blushing,” I just made a suggestion.”

“SHOUYOU USED JEDI MIND POWERS!!!” Noya yelled excitedly.

Later, on the Aoba Johsai bus, Kunimi was surrounded by his teammates all at one time.

“What did he offer you?”

“What could be better than free food!?”

“Kunimi are you sick?”

“Kunimi?”

Kunimi sighs,” I am not telling you so screw off.”

There is a moment of silence before Kindaichi gasps,” HE OFFERED YOU SEX!?”

Kunimi shoots Kindaichi a glare that could kill countless of people in a matter of seconds.

“Shut it Kindaichi,” Kunimi says.

“OH MY GOD YOU TOTTALLY RATTED US OUT FOR SEX WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!” Oikawa shouts horrified,” You betrayed the entire team for SEX!?”

“And a free meal,” Kunimi says,” Shou is a really good cook.”

No one was able to respond because the bus had parked and Kunimi shot up and out of it like a rocket.

“See you later,” Kunimi shouts,” Don’t call or text me, I am busy. And eating free food.”

“At what cost did he get that food though? What cost for that sex?” Oikawa says completely betrayed.

“Probably a pretty cheap one actually,” Iwaizumi says stretching and getting up,” I would have done it too.”

Oikawa is left gaping at the receding backs of his teammates as he wallows in yet another laser tag loss at the hands of Kunihina.

And Kunimi… Well Kunimi gets that free meal. ;)

[Join the discord](https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r)


End file.
